


Ein neuer Stern

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Und wenn es jemand wäre, den sie kennt?“, fragte Gabe und drehte sich zu Dean,der mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete:„Das würde die Sache erleichtern."Gabriel sah mit einem breiten Grinsen zu seiner Frau, die nur eine Sekunde benötigte um seine Gedankengängezu erkennen und warf ihm einen Blick zu der sagte, ob er spinnen würde.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Wir saßen alle beim Frühstück, als Dean hereinstürmte und sich stöhnend zu uns an den Tisch setzte. „Weiber!“, schnaubte er und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Hey“, lachte ich und warf ihm die Serviette an den Kopf.

„Was ist dir den für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“, fragte Crowley.

„Meine Frau. Wir hatten gestern einen Wahnsinns Streit.“

„Was ist passiert?“

Besorgt setzten wir uns zu ihm und er erzählte uns die Geschichte.

„In ein paar Tagen habe ich laut Drehbuch eine Liebesszene und das passt ihr wieder einmal überhaupt nicht“, sagte er und schlug verärgert mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Warum? Machst du das nicht andauernd?“

„Es gibt da eine Vorgeschichte“, sagte Sam zu mir und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja. Dieser Blödmann konnte schon zweimal nicht die Finger von seinen Schauspielpartnerinnen lassen.“ Cas stieß ihn leicht in die Seite und Dean seufzte.

„Ja und jetzt?“, fragte Gabe.

„Ja und jetzt … keine Ahnung …“, murmelte Dean.

Wir diskutierten herum, denn Sam war für ein paar Tage nicht da und die Folge streichen, kam auch nicht in Frage.

„In der Zwischenzeit andere Szenen drehen?“, fragte ich.

„Sam ist ansonsten immer dabei. Das geht also auch nicht, und alles auf Eis legen ist auch keine Option“, stöhnte Gabriel, „vorgesehen ist eine Folge mit Dean alleine, eine Folge wo er wieder einmal getötet werden soll.“

 

„Was muss sie sich auch so anstellen?“ Ich darf mit keiner fremden Frau eine Liebesszene drehen, hat sie gesagt, sonst brennt der Hut.“

„Ich verstehe sie schon“, erwiderte ich schulterzuckend.

„Ja, haltet nur zusammen. Ich bin Schauspieler, das ist mein Job“, murrte er.

„Ja, das ist schon klar, aber wenn es schon zweimal der Fall war, dass du deine Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle hattest, ich würde dir auch nicht mehr vertrauen“, betonte ich und sah ihn an.

„Das löst aber noch immer nicht unser Problem“, seufzte Gabe. Ich streichelte ihm über den Rücken, als mich mein Mann hilflos ansah.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir vollkommen nackt wären, wir wären ja nur oberkörperfrei, ich versteh diese Frau manchmal nicht.“

„Du bist ein Womanizer und dein Ruf eilt dir voraus“, erwiderte Sam und verdrehte erneut die Augen.

 

„Worum geht es eigentlich in der Folge?“, fragte Rowena.

„Grob zusammengefasst geht es darum, dass die Freundin der Frau von einem Dämon getötet wurde, der jetzt hinter ihr her ist, Dean tötet den Dämon, rettet sie und zum Dank landen sie im Bett … wie immer."

Grinsend köpfte Gabe sein weiches Ei mit einem Schlag.

„Eben, nicht schlimm“, lachte Dean und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Und wenn es jemand wäre, den sie kennt?“, fragte Gabe und drehte sich zu Dean, der mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete.

„Das würde die Sache erleichtern."

Gabriel sah mit einem breiten Grinsen zu seiner Frau, die nur eine Sekunde benötigte um seine Gedankengänge zu erkennen.

„Du spinnst ja!"

„Ich sehe die Szenen schon vor mir“, lachte Chuck und hob den Daumen, bevor er mit Daumen und Zeigefingern einen Bildschirm in die Luft zeichnete.

„Klar“, mischte sich Rowena enthuastisch ein, „du hast es doch schon einmal gemacht.“

„Ich kann mir ja nicht einmal Text merken!“, antwortete ich erschrocken, da sie es wirklich ernst meinten.

„Wir ändern einfach die Passage, irgendwie muß halt ein Zusammenhang her, zwischen deinem Vater als Jäger und dir … oder er ist jetzt ein Dämon …“, murmelte Chuck weiter und ich konnte seine Gedankengänge förmlich sehen.

„Er hatte eine Jägerbestattung, wie soll denn das gehen?“, lachte ich.

„Als wenn das irgendetwas zu bedeuten hätte, Bobby hatte auch eine Jägerbestattung“, grinste Sam, „und ist wiedergekommen, du glaubst nicht was unser Geschichtenschreiber für eine Phantasie hat und nichts endet jemals wirklich, oder?“

„Oder statt dem Dämon ein Geist, du hast eben noch ein Andenken von ihm … Dean hilft dir beim Suchen und dadurch kommt ihr euch näher …“, grinste Crowley und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leute …“, sagte ich und gestikulierte mit meinen Händen, „ich denke, das ist eine Nummer zu groß für mich.“

Mein Herz drohte fast aus meinem Brustkorb zu springen.

_‚Die haben ja Nerven! Ich bin doch keine Schauspielerin!‘_

_  
_ „Ich werde mal mit meiner Frau telefonieren“, sagte Dean und war auch schon aufgesprungen.

„Deeean!“, schrie ich ihm nach.

„Hier für dich“, sagte Dean und reichte mir das Telefon.

„Team … Arbeit!“, rief Gabe und alle erhoben sich und gingen nach nebenan.

„Hey“, sagte ich ins Telefon und sah Dean dabei in die Augen.

„Hey Eva, schön dich zu hören, sag mal, stimmt das?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang fröhlich.

„Also …“, fing ich an. „Ich bin damit vor ein paar Minuten etwas überrumpelt worden, ich muss mir das noch mal überlegen, ähm … huh. Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“

„Du schaffst das schon, und es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten."

„Das ist schon eine große Sache, ich habe damit ja überhaupt keine Erfahrung“, seufzte ich und sie lachte.

„Du hast jede Menge Unterstützung, die Jungs sind toll.“

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich hingesetzt und hörte der Frau zu, die versuchte mir Mut zu machen.

„Ja, das stimmt schon … aber …“, stammelte ich.

„Kein Aber, du wirst das rocken, da bin ich mir sicher, ich würde mich sehr freuen, ich habe Bedenken bei fremden Frauen, doch dir vertraue ich voll und ganz“, lachte sie und ich nickte.

„Danke … das kannst du auch, das verspreche ich dir“, sagte ich und musste auch lachen, „trotzdem … das alles kam jetzt ziemlich überraschend, ich muss mich erst einmal sammeln.“

„Tu das, und wir hören uns bald wieder, ja?“, erwiderte sie.

„Alles klar, mach es gut, bye“, sagte ich und legte auf.

  
Dean hatte alles mit angehört und ich gab ihm sein Telefon.

Kopfschüttelnd atmete ich tief durch und wusste echt nicht, was ich denken oder sagen sollte.

Und Dean der Blödmann grinste die ganze Zeit. Ich hob mein Bein und schlug ihm auf den Hintern.

„Das war noch kein Ja, alles klar?“, sagte ich und schaute ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Ich brauchte einen Moment für mich, um mit der Situation klar zu kommen und ging nach draußen.

„Hast du auch eine für mich?“, fragte ich Larry, einen der Security-Männer und er gab mir eine Zigarette.

Chuck und Rowena hatten mich entdeckt, und kamen auf mich zu.

„Seit wann rauchst du?“, lachte Rowena.

„In Notsituationen“, antwortete ich und atmete tief durch.

„Was sind deine Bedenken?“, fragte Chuck und legte eine Hand um meine Taille, „ist es weil du Dean küssen musst?“

„Darum geht es nicht, Dean ist wie mein Bruder, ich würde auch dich küssen, da ist nichts dabei“, lachte ich schulterzuckend.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt“, schmunzelte er.

Ich lächelte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wurde ich wieder ernst:

„Es geht darum, dass so viele Leute zuschauen, ich fühl mich echt nicht wohl wenn ich halbnackt herumspazieren soll.“

„Stell dir einfach vor, du bist im Bikini, es ist ja im Prinzip auch nichts anderes als ein BH“, sagte Rowena und nickte mir aufmunternd zu, „und eine Top Figur hast du ja auch, also von daher …“

„Genau, und das übrige macht Karin, unsere Künstlerin“, lachte Chuck und ich seufzte erneut.

„Und wir werden dich unterstützen, wo immer wir können, das weißt du“, erwiderte Rowena.

„Danke, das hab ich gebraucht“, sagte ich und umarmte beide.

 

„10 Minuten Pause“, rief Gabe und kam zu mir.

„Honey?“, er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Hundeblick an.

„Hm?“, antwortete ich und versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich da vorhin so überfahren haben“, murmelte er.

„Für euch ist das keine große Sache“, fing ich an, „für mich sehr wohl.“

Oh Gott, er stand echt zerknirscht vor mir und trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Ich biss mir in die Unterlippe um nicht zu grinsen.

„Ich überlege es mir“, sagte ich und ließ ihn stehen, was mir ein bisschen leid tat, aber nur ein bisschen.

Cas stand am Eingang und beobachtete uns und ich zog ihn mit mir nach draußen und dort musste ich erst einmal leise lachen.

„Sag mal, wie wird eigentlich Cas darauf reagieren, wenn uns Dean und ich so nahe kommen?“, lachte ich und stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Na was wohl, er wird dir die Augen ausbrennen“, antwortete er ernst und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Dann sollte ich es wohl besser doch nicht riskieren“, erwiderte ich und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Kennst du das Skript? Hab ich viel Text?“, fragte ich nervös.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab es noch nicht gelesen, betrifft ja leider nicht mich“, schmunzelte er, „aber ich stelle mich gerne als Übungspartner zur Verfügung.“

„Wie küssen funktioniert, weiß ich glaube ich … obwohl … einen Filmkuss hatte ich auch noch nie, aber das werde ich wohl mit jemand anderen üben“, lachte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „da habt ihr mich wieder in etwas hineingeritten“, ich seufzte.

„Wir sind eben Meister im Improvisieren“, grinste er, „mit uns wird es nie langweilig.“

„Das wird mir immer mehr bewusst“, murmelte ich und wir tranken unseren Kaffee aus.

 

„Und?“, fragte Gabriel mich vorsichtig, als wir beim Mittagessen wieder alle beisammen waren.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hinbekomme“, sagte ich schulterzuckend.

„Natürlich“, lächelte Crowley und drückte meine Hand.

„Du hast genügend Zeit, bis dahin sind es noch ein paar Tage“, kam es von Dean und er grinste mich an.

„Du weißt mittlerweile wie die Dreharbeiten funktionieren“, sagte Gabe und nahm meine Hände, „wir drehen etappenweise und das so lange, bis etwas sitzt, mit vielen Pausen, Kampfszenen werden ohnehin mit Doubles gedreht und dass du ein Naturtalent bis, wissen wir alle.“

„Und wir haben einen sehr geduldigen Produzenten“, lachte Rowena und ich nickte.

„Es gab Szenen, die mussten wir bis zu 15 mal drehen, wisst ihr noch?“, grinste Cas und gab Dean einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Ja, weil du nicht ernst bleiben konntest“, sagte er.

„Ja, und wieso nicht?“, grinste Cas und sah Sam an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und in die andere Richtung schaute.

  
„Ja, ok … ja, ich mache es“, sagte ich, nachdem mich alle bearbeitet hatten.

„Ich rede gleich nach dem Dreh mit Bobby und Dave“, schmunzelte Gabe und küsste mich kurz.

Am Abend lagen wir im Bett und ich starrte an die Decke.

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken, ich höre dein Gehirn bis hierher rattern“, sagte er.

„Für mich ist das eine wahnsinnige Herausforderung“, murmelte ich und sah ihn an.

„Honey, du brauchst echt keine Angst haben, ich habe Bobby und Dave erzählt, dass du sowas noch nie gemacht hast, die werden schon eine passende Geschichte finden“, erwiderte er und streichelte über meine Wange, „und dass es dir gefallen wird, davon bin ich jetzt schon fest überzeugt.“

„Und du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich mit Dean rummache?“, grinste ich.

„Ich kenne Dean schon beinahe 10 Jahre, und du bist meine Frau, ich vertraue dir zu 100%“, erwiderte er, „und ihr werdet euch auch nicht die Zunge in den Hals stecken, außerdem bin ich dabei.“

 

„Ja stimmt, ich hatte noch nie einen Filmkuss, zeig mir das“, lachte ich.

Er machte Licht und wir knieten uns gegenüber auf das Bett.

„Nimm deinen Handrücken und jetzt machst du langsame Kaubewegungen, mit den Lippen und nicht lachen“, grinste er. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Das musste vielleicht blöd ausgesehen haben, wir saßen nebeneinander und knutschten uns den eigenen Handrücken ab.

„Das sieht bescheuert aus.“

„So hat man uns küssen beigebracht“, sagte er, „ok, bei einem Filmkuss werden die Augen meistens zugemacht, die Lippen aufeinanderlegen und wie am Handrücken bewegen. Und mit der eigenen, ich wiederhole, der eigenen Zunge die Wangeninnenseiten entlangfahren, so sieht es aus, als wenn man echt küsst“, sagte er und sah mich auffordernd an,

„Hände im Gesicht des anderen sind von Vorteil und den Rest macht die Kamera. Komm her, jetzt üben wir am Original.“

Ich brauchte erst einmal eine halbe Minute um meine Gesichtsmuskeln soweit zu entspannen, um nicht in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen.

„Ok, geht los … nein warte“, grinste ich und räusperte mich.

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und wir sahen uns an. Er griff mir in den Nacken und zog mich noch näher zu sich. Wir schlossen die Augen und drückten unsere Lippen aufeinander.

Ich bemühte mich, doch das war nicht einfach. Lippenbewegungen und die Zunge, nicht lachen und es sollte auch nicht zu bescheuert aussehen …

Außerdem machte ich das hier mit dem Mann den ich liebte. Gabe stöhnte leise.

„Oh komm schon, ich bemühe mich hier wirklich, und das ist nicht hilfreich“, sagte ich und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß in seine Seite.

„Entschuldige Baby“, grinste er und wir versuchten es erneut.

Und wieder seufzte er leise in den Kuss.

_‚Du willst spielen? … Ok, das kann ich auch‘_

„Hmm … Dean“, stöhnte ich und fuhr mit meinen Fingerspitzen seinen Hals entlang und strich sanft über Gabes Brust. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und leckte leicht über seine Lippen.

„Oh du Biest“, grinste Gabe und warf mich auf den Rücken.

„Übungsstunde fällt aus, wir kommen am besten gleich zur Sache“, lachte ich als er mir leicht in den Hals biss.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert riss mit einem Schwung die Türe auf, als wir alle beim Frühstück saßen.

„Dave und ich haben bis in die Nacht gearbeitet, das neue Skript ist fertig.“ Mit diesen Worten überreichte er mir, Dean und Gabriel eine Stoß Papier.

„Um Gottes Willen“, seufzte ich stirnrunzelnd.

„Es ist nicht nur dein Text, es ist die ganze Geschichte“, lachte er und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern, „übrigens Hut ab vor deiner Entscheidung, aber ich bin sicher, du packst das.“

Nach einem aufmunternden Zwinkern holte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich wieder.

Aufgeregt überflog ich die Zeilen:

 

 _‚Sam und Dean haben sich gestritten und sich für ein paar Tage eine Auszeit voneinander genommen … bla bla bla … Dean fährt in eine Hütte, die ihm Bobby einmal gezeigt hat… dass Jäger überall ihre Hütten und Unterschlüpfe hatten, hatte ich aus irgendeiner Folge entnommen … bla bla bla …_ _in dieser Hütte ist er aber nicht alleine, denn Meredith … gut, das dürfte also ich sein … ist auch da_

_… sie erklärt ihm, dass diese Hütte ihrem Vater gehört .… bla bla bla bla. Dean und Meredith quatschen den ganzen Abend über Gott und die Welt … bla bla bla … Dean küsst Meredith … aha, jetzt wird es ernst … Meredith bricht ab … ok … Dean überlässt ihr das Bett, er schläft im Sessel … ich grinste … bla bla bla … Meredith geht morgens aus dem Haus zum Wasserholen … bla bla bla … oh …_

_Dämon nimmt Besitz von ihr … bla bla bla … presst ihn an die Wand und küsst ihn stürmisch … ach du scheiße,  jetzt wird es ernst … wirft ihn auf das Bett … will ich weiterlesen? … Meredith wehrt sich … Dämon will Dean erwürgen … womit … ah Gürtel … Gürtel? … Hatten die Halunken Bobby von meiner Gürtelaktion erzählt?! … Ich rollte mit den Augen … Dean erkennt den Dämon in ihr … ach du scheiße … er wirft sie vom Bett … Kampf … oh Gott … Teufelsfalle an der Decke … bla bla bla … Dämon sticht sich ins Herz … Halleluja … Meredith kann Dämon unterdrücken … fleht Dean an sie zu töten … rührende Abschiedsszene … Jägerbegräbnis.‘_

Meine Gesichtsmuskeln sprachen wahrscheinlich während meines inneren Dialoges Bände, denn die anderen sahen mich immer wieder fragend an.

„Gute Geschichte“, sagte ich zu Bobby und er nickte.

„Gib her, ich will das lesen“, sagte Chuck und ich, Gabe und Dean reichten den anderen unser Skript.

„Und was sagst du?“, fragte Bobby erwartungsvoll.

„Nicht nur dass ich eine Liebesszene spiele, ich bin zwei Personen, muss einen Kampf austragen und sterbe am Ende?!“

„Es muss ja spannend sein, wir sind ja nicht bei den Gilmore Girls“, lachte Sam, der  mittlerweile fertiggelesen hatte.

„Wir schaffen das schon“, lachte Gabriel und nickte Bobby zu.

Wenn ich behauptet hätte, dass mir die Geschichte nicht gefallen würde, hätte ich gelogen und ich hatte nur noch halb so viele Zweifel.

_‚Hoffentlich bekomme ich das hin, ich will mich nicht blamieren, und niemanden hier enttäuschen_

„In Ordnung, wir schaffen das schon.“

„Nichts anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet, Mäuschen“, lachte er und verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung.

 

„Woher kommt die Geschichte mit dem Gürtel?“, fragte ich Dean und zog ihn beiseite.

„Luzifer hat es ihm auf der letzten Gartenparty erzählt“, schmunzelte er und ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, „Bobby hat gegrinst und gemeint, er wäre gerne dabei gewesen.“

„Ja, das wären wir alle“, sagte Crowley und Cas grinste.

„Halb so schlimm, jetzt sehen wir es ja noch einmal.“

„Und diese Szene drehen wir 10 Mal!“

Und ich wusste, dass er das ernst meinte, ich hatte ihn schließlich schon oft genug bei den Dreharbeiten gesehen um zu wissen, dass er und die anderen immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt waren.

Mit einem Abschiedskuss verabschiedete ich meinen Mann und die anderen und ging in die andere Richtung.

 

Ein bißchen mulmig war mir schon. Ok, das war untertrieben … ich hatte eine scheiß Angst.

Ich spielte fast eine ganze Episode, ich musste Text lernen, ich musste das mit dem Kuss hinbekommen, ich muss zwei Personen charakterisieren …

Die Schwester von Crowley hatte am übernächsten Tag Hochzeitstag, und ich sollte eine kleine Torte machen.

Mein Blick wanderte immer wieder zum Skript, das beinahe hätte ich es auch noch mit Schokolade beschmiert.

Konzentration war gleich null und so kam es natürlich wie es kommen musste.

_‚Scheiße!‘_

„Das war knapp“, seufzte ich erleichtert und zog den Kuchen aus dem Ofen.

Aber ein Gutes hatte die Geschichte natürlich auch, denn ich würde schwarze Augen bekommen.

Das hieß, natürlich wurde das am Computer gemacht, aber der Augenaufschlag, diesen fand ich schon immer genial.

_‚Mit dem Gürtel!‘_

Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf, fragte den Koch ob ich behilflich sein konnte und als er verneinte, nickte ich meinen Kollegen zu und verließ die Küche _._

_‚Jetzt soll ich auch noch zeigen, ob ich schauspielerisches Talent besitze‘_

Aber andererseits freute ich mich auch auf die Herausforderung.

 

„Na du Arbeitstier“, begrüßte mich Gabriel eine halbe Stunde später beim Buffet.

„Hey, selber. Ich will dich ja nicht bei der Arbeit stören.“

„Ich hab nichts gegen ein wenig Störung“, raunte er mir ins Ohr und küsste meinen Hals.

„Hallo ihr Turteltauben, bewegt euch!“, rief Cas und schob Gabriel sein Tablett in den Rücken.

„Aua, ich werde gleich mein Engelsschwert holen“, kreischte mein Mann und drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen um.

Lasagne mit Tomatensauce und Cas saß in seinem Cas-Outfit am Tisch.

„Soll ich dir ein Lätzchen bringen?“, neckte ich und er streckte seine Zunge heraus.

„Nein, brauch ich nicht.“

Natürlich kam es wie es kommen musste und als sich ein Bissen von der Gabel löste und mit einem feuchten Geräusch in die Sauce fiel musste ich mir auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Das weiße Hemd, die Krawatte und der Anzug hatten etwas abbekommen.

‚ _Ach herrje‘_

„Himmel … Herrgott … Scheiße!“, fluchte er und sprang entsetzt auf.

„Mäßige dich, mein Sohn“, sagte Chuck ernst und sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Gut, dass du wenigstens den Mantel ausgezogen hast“, grinste Sam und ich schmunzelte.

„Die werden eine Freude haben, in der Putzerei.“

Kleinlaut aß er sein Essen und stand dann murmelnd auf. „Da kann ich mir jetzt etwas anhören.“

 

Mir fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen, als wir am Abend einige Szenen für KingsofCon drehten, ja ich auch, denn ich wurde gleich als eine der Statistinnen mit eingebunden, und ich sah, daß zum Teil absichtlich, zum Teil unabsichtlich die Takes oft wiederholt werden mussten.

 

„Gott, bin ich erledigt“, seufzte Gabe als wir ein paar Stunden später im Trailer ankamen.

„Zu erledigt für duschen?“

„Nein“, grinste er und nahm mich bei der Hand, „aber nur wenn du mich wäscht.“

„Ich denke das lässt sich arrangieren.“

„Oh Honey …“

Total entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er meine sanfte Massage.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen, ich bin fertig.“.

„Ich bin noch sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr schmutzig“, schmunzelte er und drehte sich um.

„Und ich dachte, du bist müde“, lachte ich und er wackelte mit seinem Hintern.

„Dafür bin ich nie zu müde.“ Schon einige Augenblicke später verwandelte sich sein Grinsen in Stöhnen.

 

Crowley hatte in der Maske gerade seinen letzten Schliff von Karin und ihrem Team bekommen und stolperte die Treppe herunter.

„Na Cinderella, hast du wieder mit der Schokolade gespielt?“, lachte er und deutete auf einen kleinen Fleck auf meiner Bluse.

„Ups“, grinste ich und sah an mir herunter.

Auf einmal ein lauter Pfiff und ich drehte mich um und entdeckte Jody, die winkend auf uns zukam.

„Hey Jody“, grinste ich und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Hey ihr zwei.“

„Ich geh kurz in die Maske und danach erzählst du mir die News bei einer Tasse Kaffee“, sagte sie zu mir verschwand im Trailer.

„Crowley, dein Typ wird verlangt“, sagte Dean, streckte sich in der warmen Frühlingssonne und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte er sich zu mir.

„Na Eva, wie geht es dir?“

„Körperlich oder seelisch?“

„Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen. Neuer Star am Fernsehhimmel“, erwiderte er und deutete mit den Händen in die Luft.

„Erwartet nicht zu viel. Ich bin keinen Schauspielerin.“

„Die machen wir aus dir, du bist ein Rohdiamant, den man formen kann.“

„Schon gehört?“, sagte er zu Jody, nachdem er sie umarmt hatte, „ich darf sie bald endlich küssen und dann umbringen.“

„Wie jetzt?“, fragte Jody verwundert.

„Sorry Leute, aber ich muss wieder rein.“

 

„Erzähl mir mehr“, grinste sie und hängte sich bei mir ein.

Auf dem Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum erzählte ich ihr alles. Ich erzählte ihr von meinen Bedenken und davon wie aufgeregt ich war.

„What the fuck … wie geil ist das denn?“

„Klar, es ehrt mich auf einer Seite, dass alle so viel Vertrauen in mich haben, aber ehrlich gesagt, ich habe mächtig Schiss davor. Ich meine, ich kann ja nicht einmal ernst bleiben und ich weiß dass es mir die anderen nicht leicht machen werden, du kennst die Bande.“

„Das bekommen wir schon hin“, lachte sie und gab mir einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Ich lehre dich diese, ‚mir doch scheißegal‘ -Einstellung.“

„Na hoffentlich hast du Geduld mitgebracht“, seufzte ich.

„Hallo? Ich habe eine Tochter, Geduld ist mein zweiter Vorname“, erwiderte sie ernst.

„Genau das meine ich“, grinste ich und deutete mir den Zeigefinger auf ihr Gesicht.

Nach einigen Tips, wie zB. sich in die Wange beißen, oder sich kurz in den Arm zwicken, musste ich zugeben, dass sich das plausibel anhörte und ich damit arbeiten konnte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss“, sagte sie und sah auf die Uhr.

„Kein Thema, ich habe noch eine Torte fertigzumachen“, erwiderte ich und wir gingen unserer Wege.

 

Irgendwie gefiel mir der Gedanke daran, was ich mit Dean anstellen sollte.

Und dennoch, es bereitete mir auch Sorgen. Denn, würde ich zu wenig machen,  würde es unecht wirken, und würde ich zu viel machen, würde ich vielleicht Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Mann oder Dean’s Frau bekommen.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Hey Cas“, sagte ich, als ich ihm die Türe aufmachte.

„Hey, ich habe gerade Pause, und mir ist langweilig.“

„Klar, komm rein.“

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Sicher, alles ok“, seufzte ich und setzte mich neben ihn auf die Couch.

„Was ist los, rede mit mir.“

„Ich …“

„Geht es um die Rolle?“, fragte er und ich nickte zögerlich.

„Wo drückt der Schuh? Du kannst mit mir über alles reden.“

„Weißt du“, sagte ich, stand auf und ging nervös hin und her, „ich krieg das nicht auf die Reihe, mit dem Verführen … nein, falsch ausgedrückt, ich meine … verdammt.“

„Du machst mich ganz nervös, jetzt setz dich her“, lachte er und ich ließ mich wieder neben ihn fallen.

„Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben einen One-night-stand. Das heißt, ich hatte noch nie mit irgendjemand etwas, für den ich nicht auch was empfunden habe, ich habe noch nie so getan, als ob … verstehst du was ich sagen will?“, murmelte ich und sah ihn hilfesuchend an.

„Das ehrt dich. Ich denke, ich weiß schon was du meinst.“

„Ich will damit sagen, ich habe noch nie … ach verdammt … ich mag Dean, versteh mich nicht falsch, genauso wie ich dich, oder Chuck oder irgendjemand anderen mag, ihr seid meine Freunde, ihr seid im Prinzip meine Brüder. Ich hab euch lieb, aber es sind keine anderen Gefühle dabei und jetzt soll ich das Gegenteil glaubhaft rüberbringen. Wenn ich zu wenig mache, ist es scheiße, und wenn ich zu viel mache ist es auch scheiße.“

 

„Du bist süß“, grinste er, hörte sich alles in Ruhe an und ich rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Sag nicht ich bin süß“, lachte ich und gab ihm einen leichten Seitenhieb.

„Im Klartext willst du mir verdeutlichen, dass du dir die Zunge abschneiden willst, sodass diese nicht versehentlich irgendwie dazwischenkommt.“

„So, oder so ähnlich“, erwiderte ich nickend und schenkte ihm einen, ‚du-hast-es-erfasst‘- Blick.

„Wir reden jetzt nicht über Meredith, sondern den Dämon, der ja ziemlich stürmisch zur Sache geht.“

„Schon klar. Das wichtigste, denk dabei nicht an deinen Mann, denk nicht daran, dass er zuschaut, denn das macht dich nur nervös. Und vor allem stell ihn dir nicht anstelle von Dean vor, denn das könnte in der Tat schiefgehen“, grinste er und ich musste lachen.

„Gabe ist derjenige, der andauernd ‚Cut‘ schreien wird. Es wird nicht funktionieren, dass ich nicht an ihn denke ... aber ja, ich weiss was du meinst."

„Zu eurer Liebelei … setze deine Hände ein, wuschle durch seine Haare, beiß ihn in den Hals, Ohr, Lippen, kratz ihm über die Brust. Als Dämon bist du nicht zimperlich, du bist der dominante Part, ich weiß das ist schwer für dich als Frau.“

_‚Ach Cas, wenn du wüsstest … damit habe ich echt keine Probleme‘_

„Zum Kuss …“

„Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht das mit dem Handrücken, das hat mir Gabriel schon erklärt, das ist bescheuert“, grinste ich und er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, indem ich einstimmte.

„Ihr habt Küssen geübt?“

„Das ist ja das Problem, ich kann küssen, aber ich kann küssen nicht spielen“, stöhnte ich,

„Gabriel ist definitiv der falsche Übungspartner.“

„Du sollst ja auch nicht mit ihm üben, sondern mit Dean“, grinste Cas und schaute auf die Uhr, „weißt du was, wir gehen jetzt Mittagessen.“

 

„Hey Honey“, grinste Gabe und setzte sich neben mich, „was läuft?“

„Alles was nicht angebunden ist“, erwiderte ich, erntete Gelächter von den anderen und wurde dafür gekitzelt.

„Kleiner Spaßvogel.“

„Aufhören, oder du bekommst gleich Spaghetti ins Gesicht“, kreischte ich.

Nach dem Mittagessen machte ich die Torte fertig und gab dann Crowley Bescheid.

Danach las ich mir im Trailer das Skript nochmal genau durch:

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kamera innen. A+B

Meredith steht in der Hütte am Herd und bereitet Rührei mit Speck zu.

_‚Sehr aufregend. Nur gut, dass niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist, mich Feuer im Ofen machen zu lassen‘_

Sie singt leise ein Lied. Randnotiz: Such dir eines aus  …

Nach einigem Überlegen markierte ich das gleich auf meinem Skript.

Plötzlich hört sie ein Geräusch an der Tür, greift zum Küchenmesser und schaut gespannt in die Richtung.

Ein Mann kommt zur Tür mit zwei Taschen und wirft sie auf den Boden.

„Wer ...?“ Meredith sieht ihn erstaunt an.

„Was …?“ Dean bleibt verdutzt stehen.

„Das ist die Hütte meines Vaters, was machst du hier?“, fragt sie misstrauisch.

„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hier ist, Bobby hat mit von dieser Hütte erzählt, die im Übrigen nur Jäger kennen, wer bist du?“ Dean kommt näher.

„Ich kenne dich, du warst auf der Jägerbestattung meines Vaters, du und noch zwei andere“, erwidert sie und geht auf ihn zu.

„Woho … leg das Messer weg!“ Dean macht einen Schritt zurück.

Meredith schaut auf das Messer, auf Dean und legt es auf den Küchentisch.

„Wer bist du?“, fragt sie.

„Ich bin Dean, die anderen zwei waren mein Bruder Sam und Castiel“, antwortet er und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Ich bin Meredith“, erwidert sie und ergreift seine Hand.

„Setz dich, ich mach gerade Rührei, hast du Hunger?“ Meredith geht zum Ofen.

„Gerne, danke.“ Dean setzt sich an den Tisch.

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragt sie und sieht ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

Dean erzählt ihr von dem Streit zwischen ihm und Sam. Randnotiz: Dean du kannst improvisieren …

Ich lachte leise und las weiter.

Meredith sitzt inzwischen gegenüber von Dean und hört ihm gespannt zu.

„Dein Vater war ein großartiger Mensch und Jäger. Aber er hat nie etwas von dir erwähnt“, sagt er.

„Er war so gut wie nie für mich da, jetzt weiß ich ja den Grund. Ich habe es erst kurz vor seinem Tod erfahren, er wollte mich nur beschützen.“ Meredith seufzt.

Dean nickt, greift nach ihrer Hand und drückt sie.

 _‚Hand auf den Tisch‘_ Ich nahm den Stift und schrieb es gleich dazu.

„Willst du einen Tee?“, fragt sie und steht auf.

„Hast du nichts stärkeres?“, erwidert er … und ich musste grinsen.

_‚Natürlich, füll mich ab‘_

Meredith holt aus dem Schrank eine Flasche Whiskey und zwei Gläser.

Ich wusste, daß es sich bei dem Getränk um gewässertes Coca Cola handelte und musste trocken würgen.

Es wird später und später, mittlerweile ist die halbe Flasche leer.

 _‚Um Gottes Willen, eigentlich liege ich schon im Koma‘_   Gespannt las ich weiter.

„Ich sollte besser schlafen gehen.“ Meredith schüttelt den Kopf um wieder klarer zu werden.

Meredith steht auf, ihr wird schwindelig und sie landet in Deans Schoss.

 _‚Oh, welch Klischee‘_   Randnotiz: Kinder, ihr wisst was zu tun ist …

Ich kicherte leise.

Meredith bricht den Kuss ab.

„Ich sollte ins Bett gehen, Dean“, sagt sie und steht auf.

„Ich werde auf dem Stuhl schlafen und an einem Muskelkater sterben“, murrt Dean und Meredith wirft ihm eine Decke zu.

„Gute Nacht Dean.“

„Gute Nacht Meredith“, antwortet Dean.

_‚Typisch Dean‘_

 

Nächster Morgen.

Dean streckt sich und jammert.

„Ich gehe kurz Wasser holen!“ Meredith geht aus der Tür.

Kamera außen. C+D

Schwarzer Rauch kommt auf Meredith zu und sie wirft den Kopf zurück und öffnet den Mund.

_‚Jetzt wird es interessant‘_

Augenaufschlag Dämon. Meredith wehrt sich. Der Dämon in ihr grinst.

„Du magst ihn, habe ich recht? Ich werde dir noch etwas Spaß gönnen“

Kamera A+B

Meredith wirft die Tür auf und geht entschlossen auf Dean zu.

„Was …?“, fragt er überrascht.

Meredith drückt ihn an die Wand und presst ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund.

„Wo ist das Wasser?“, stöhnt er.

Sie küsst ihn stürmisch und …  Randnotiz: Du weißt wie das geht …

_‚Davon kannst du ausgehen‘_

Sie ziehen beide eilig ihr Shirt aus und sie schmeißt ihn auf das Bett.

„Wo ist das schüchterne Mädchen von gestern?“, keucht er.

„Du redest zu viel“, erwidert sie.

Randnotiz: Ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen, ihr wisst was zu tun ist …

_‚Das habt ihr echt gut geschrieben‘_

Ich musste lachen.

Meredith sitzt auf ihm und zieht den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen seiner Hose.

_‚Die Gürtelszene‘_

Sie spannt den Gürtel zwischen ihren Händen und drückt ihn auf Deans Hals. Augenaufschlag Dämon.

„Die Kleine mag dich, und jetzt wird sie dabei zusehen, wie du stirbst.“ Der Dämon grinst.

„Verdammt!“, keucht Dean und versucht sich zu befreien.

Dean wirft den Dämon aus dem Bett. Er eilt zu seiner Tasche aber der Dämon kommt ihn zuvor. Kurzes Gerangel.

„Kämpf dagegen an Meredith!“ Dean schreit sie an.

Meredith wehrt sich und gewinnt kurz die Kontrolle über den Dämon.

„Dean hilf mir, der Tisch!“ Meredith deutet auf die Decke.

Er sieht hoch und entdeckt die Dämonenfalle.

Schnell wirft er den Dämon gegen den Tisch und geht ein paar Schritte zurück.

_‚Ich werde mir das Kreuz brechen‘_

„Son of a Bitch!“ Dean wischt sich das Blut von der Lippe.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein“, stöhnt der Dämon und sieht zur Decke.

Dean stellt sich vor Meredith und beginnt mit dem Exorzismus.

„Ich hab dir ein Rückflugticket in die Hölle gebucht. Exorziamus te …“

 

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht machen.“ Der Dämon unterbricht ihn, schnappt sich das

Küchenmesser vom Tisch und sticht es sich ins Herz, „ohne mich ist sie nur noch eine tote Hülle.“

_‚Wo er recht hat …‘_

„Du Ausgeburt der Hölle!“ Dean sieht sie erschrocken an.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment“, grinst der Dämon.

„Lass ... wehr dich nicht, du Miststück!“, keucht der Dämon und Meredith gewinnt wieder kurz die Kontrolle.

„Töte den Dämon!“ Sie fleht ihn an.

„Das kann ich nicht, ich töte auch dich!“ Meredith ergreift seine Hand und flüstert.

„Ich bin doch schon tot, er ist alles was mich noch zusammenhält.“

 _‚Oh Gott, ich muss gleich weinen_ ‘

„Mach schon, ich kann ihn nicht mehr aufhalten“, röchelt und stöhnt Meredith mit feuchten Augen.

Dean nickt und holt sein Dämonenmesser und rammt es ihr in den Bauch.

_‚Autsch. Ich werde natürlich auch leuchten, aber das wird auch mit dem Computer gemacht‘_

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid“, flüstert Dean und streicht über ihre Haare.

Sie stirbt in seinen Armen und beide sinken zu Boden. Tränen rollen über Deans Gesicht.

Kamera C+D

Jägerbestattung

„Wer war sie?“, fragt Castiel neben Dean.

„Ich erzähle dir die Geschichte.“

„Ich habe einen neuen Fall, wo ist Sam?“

„Noch mehr Probleme“, seufzt Dean und beide gehen.

_‚Gute Story‘_

Das war eine verdammt gute Story. Ich atmete tief durch und legte die Zettel beiseite.

 

*Bumm Bumm*

„Ist offen!“, rief ich.

„Du hast es gelesen?“, fragte Dean als er mich vor dem Skript am Tisch sitzen sah.

„Hmm …“, antwortete ich.

„Und?“

„Heißer Porno“, lachte ich, „nein, ist ok, gute Geschichte, nur dass ich die halbe Folge im BH herumlaufen muss, behagt mir nicht. Es wäre ok, wenn es Nacht wäre ...“

„Du hast einen tollen Körper.“

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber …“, seufzte ich.

„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee, komm mit.“

 

„Wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte ich als wir den langen Gang im Set entlang wanderten und schließlich in der riesigen Garderobe landeten.

„Wir haben hier Unmengen an Kleidung. Wir finden bestimmt das passende.“

„Wow“, schmunzelte ich und hielt eine sexy Korsage vor seine Augen.

„Zieh an!“, lachte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Meredith würde so etwas niemals tragen.“

„Mir egal, ich will das sehen“, grinste er und ich schnaubte belustigt.

„Ich werde mich vor dir nicht nackig machen.“.

„Ich drehe mich auch um“, murrte er und verdrehte die Augen.

Da ich selber sehen wollte, wie es aussah, probierte ich es an.

„Großer Gott …“, stöhnte ich mit Schnappatmung, „Dean, schnell, ich kann nicht lange die Luft anhalten.“

„Sehr sexy“, raunte er und ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel.

„Und mindestens drei Nummern zu klein“, lachte ich und zog es wieder aus.

„Wie wäre es hiermit?“, fragte er und hielt mir ein Top mit Spaghettiträger vor die Nase.

„Gefällt mir.“

„Damit kann man arbeiten“, schmunzelte er und betrachtete mich von allen Seiten, „aber ich denke, ich werde es dir trotzdem ausziehen.“

„Ich denke, das wirst du nicht“, erwiderte ich keck, „und außerdem wollen dich die Leute halbnackt sehen, und nicht mich.“

„Aber ich will“, grinste er und küsste mich auf die Lippen.

„Du darfst fummeln, reicht das nicht?“, schmunzelte ich.

„In Ordnung, du sollst dich ja wohlfühlen dabei.“

Da wir schon dabei waren, probierten wir noch einige Kleidung und machten Fotos.

 

„Gabriel?“, flüsterte ich am Abend und umarmte ihn von hinten.

„Honey?“, fragte er als ich einige Sekunden nichts geantwortet hatte.  

„Ich muss dich etwas fragen, und du darfst nicht nein sagen.“

„Willst du eine Gehaltserhöhung? Dann musst du mit Robert reden“, lachte er und drehte sich um.

„Nein. Es geht um die Folge mit Dean. Ich möchte nicht die halbe Zeit im BH herumrennen, ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei. Heute Nachmittag waren Dean und ich im Fundus und haben das hier entdeckt.“

Ich öffnete meine Bluse und zeigte ihm mein Top.

„So etwas haben wir? Sehr sexy“, sagte er und stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Darf ich das anziehen?“

Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue und mein Mann nahm mich lächelnd in seine Arme.

„Soll ich dir etwas sagen? Ich fühle mich auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass dich die halbe Belegschaft halb nackt sieht, das Privileg sollte nur ich haben dürfen. Natürlich darfst du das anziehen, im Gegenteil, ich freue mich.“

Erleichtert atmete ich durch und küsste ihn. Wieder ein Problem weniger.

„Du siehst verdammt sexy aus, aber ich werde es dir jetzt ausziehen“, raunte er und genau das machte er auch.

 


	4. Chapter 4

„Wenn mir jetzt noch einmal jemand sagt, ich soll nicht nervös sein, dann flippe ich aus!“

Ich war schon oft nervös. Aber das hier … das hier konnte die ganze verdammte Welt sehen.

Alles worüber ich früher gelacht hatte, jetzt war ich unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sich die anderen Zeit und Mühe gaben, mir mit Sprech-, Lockerungs,- und Atemübungen zur Seite zu stehen.

Denn, um ehrlich zu sein, ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich meinen Namen vergessen hatte.

„Ok Baby, hör mir zu.“

Gabriel legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, wir alle wissen das. Und du weißt das auch. Versuche einfach nur die Kameras auszublenden und sei ansonsten so wie du bist. Ich liebe dich und bin stolz auf dich.“

„Bring mich nicht zum Weinen, ich war bereits in der Maske“, lachte ich nervös.

Nachdem mir alle noch einmal auf die Schulter geklopft und mich umarmt hatten, atmete ich tief durch, schwor mir, das nicht zu vermasseln und stellte mich an meinen Platz.

Drehtag1

„Ton?“

„Ton läuft.“

„Kamera?“

„Kamera läuft.“

Klappe. „Szene 1 Take 1.“

 

Szene 1 Take 1

„Und Action!“, rief Gabe.

Die Herdszene verlief ganz gut, ich trällerte mein Lied von den Beatles und briet meine Eier.

Die Scheiß Kamera war so nahe an meinem Gesicht, aber ich konzentrierte mich darauf, nicht hineinzusehen.

„Und Cut!“, rief er, „das war toll.“

Auch Cas zeigte lächelnd mit dem Daumen nach oben und wir hatten die erste Szene im Kasten.

 

Szene 2 Take 1

_‚Uh, jetzt kommt Dean‘_

Mittlerweile hatte ich das geschnallt, denn jedes Mal wenn ein neuer Abschnitt begann, war auch eine andere Kamera am Start. Andere Einstellungen … Ich konzentrierte mich aber auf meine Arbeit, und das andere war mir egal.

Am Boden klebten rote und blaue Klebestreifen für uns und zeigten, wo wir stehen mussten.

„Und Action!“

Ich hörte ein Geräusch an der Tür, griff nach dem Messer und drehte mich um.

Dean riss die Türe auf und schmiss die Taschen in die Ecke.

„Ich bin zu Hause Schatz, was gibt es zu essen?“

Grinsend rollte ich mit den Augen.

„Und Cut!“, rief Gabe und konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

 

Szene 2 Take 2

„Und Action!“

Der Take lief perfekt, bis zu dem Teil als ich ihn fragte, ob er Hunger hätte.

„Ist der Papst katholisch?“, grinste er und ich bewarf ihn mit dem Plastikmesser.

_‚Dean, ich bringe dich um!‘_

„Und Cut!“

 

Szene 3 Take 1

„Und Action!“

Wir waren bereits bei dem Teil, wo mir Dean sein Herz wegen Sam ausschüttete und ich ihm von meinem Vater erzählte.

„Gib her dein Patschhändchen“, lachte er und machte Bewegungen mit seinen Fingern.

„Und Cut!“

„Sorry, mein Fehler“, sagte ich etwas beschämt.

Wir sahen Cas an, der sich nicht mehre einkriegen konnte und das ganze Team lachte.

So konnten wir nicht weitemachen und beschlossen, Mittagessen zu gehen.

 

Szene 4 Take 1

„Und Action!“

Wir machten wieder Smalltalk, das heißt, Dean redete fast die ganze Zeit über Dämonen, Engel und den anderen übernatürlichen Kram und ich stand auf, mir sollte schwindelig werden und ich fiel gekonnt auf Deans Schoß.

_‚Mach mir das bitte nicht so schwer‘_

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch meine Haare und bleib mit seinem Ring hängen.

„Mist“, grinste er.

„Du bist verheiratet?“, sagte ich entsetzt und sprang auf.

„Und Cut!“

„Dean, Ring runter!“, rief Gabe und lachte.

 

Szene 4 Take 2

Ok, dieses Mal war ich es wieder, die es vermasselt hatte.

Dabei waren wir fast durch.

„Und Action!“

Es klappte alles, wir küssten uns, und ich sagte: „Ich sollte ins Bett gehen Ga … Scheiße!“

Dean lachte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Und Cut!“

 

Szene 4 Take 3

„Und Action!“

„Wer hat den Alkohol geklaut?“, fragte Dean.

Irgendjemand hatte die Flasche entwendet.

_‚Ich bringe euch alle um. Wahrscheinlich warst du es selber‘_

„Und Cut!“

 

Szene 4 Take 4

Diesmal war ich es nicht, und auch nicht Dean, der Tonmann hatte Schuld.

„Und Action!“, rief Gabriel.

„Sorry, der Ton ging nicht!“

„Und Cut!“, rief Gabe und ich legte meinen Kopf an Deans Brust und stöhnte.

„15 Minuten Pause!“, rief mein Mann und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

 

„Ich brauche einen Kaffee“, stöhnte ich und die anderen folgten mir.

„Läuft doch“, grinste der Regisseur, „aber du brauchst unbedingt einen anderen Geschmack auf deinen Lippen.“

„Stimmt, Dean küsst so feucht“, lachte ich und schaute ihn an.

„Hey, es sich noch keine beschwert!“

Bis jetzt war ich eigentlich stolz auf mich, es waren ca. 20 Leute im Raum, die hin und her wuselten, dann noch Gabe, der mich mit Adleraugen beobachtete, die Kameras, die um uns herumschwirrten, Karin, die nach jedem Take schaute ob wir noch gut aussahen, die Leute von der Requisite, die zusahen, dass alles wieder am richtigen Platz war. Und unsere Freunde, die sich mittlerweile um John, Chuck und Luzifer erweitert hatten. Sie hatten Zeit und wollten sich das nicht entgehen lassen.

Gabe hatte mir gesagt, dass es völlig ok sei, sogar manchmal gut, wenn wir die Abschnitte öfter drehen mussten, denn man kann auch viel zusammenschneiden und lustig war es auch, das musste ich zugeben … also machte ich mir darüber nicht allzu viele Gedanken.

Und als ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte sagte Chuck: „Du machst das wirklich toll, also da hatten wir schon eine Menge anderer Leute, die das professionell machten und das war die reinste Katastrophe.“

„Ja?“, fragte ich ein wenig unsicher.

„Ganz ehrlich“, sagte John und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Ist der Regisseur auch zufrieden?“

„Der ist mehr als zufrieden, Honey, du bist fantastisch, ich liebe dich, merk dir das, wenn du gleich wieder Dean küsst.“

 

Szene 4 Take 5

„Und Action!“

Gut, ich war wieder Schuld, irgendwie fand mein Hintern Deans Schoß nicht, und ich rutschte ab und landete auf dem Boden.

„Und Cut!“

„Wir sollten hier auspolstern“, stöhnte ich, Dean half mir auf und Luzifer lachte sich halbtot.

 

Szene 4 Take 6

„Und Action!“

Alkohol war da, ich stand auf und fiel Dean in den Schoss, er streichelte mir durch die Haare und wir sahen uns an. Langsam näherten sich unsere Lippen und ich umfasste sein Gesicht.

Wir öffneten leicht den Mund und … Dean fiel der Kaugummi heraus.

Ich schloss die Augen und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Und Cut!“, rief Gabriel, „Dean, zum tausendsten Mal. Kein Kaugummi beim Dreh!“

Wir schafften die Szene, man glaubte es kaum, hatte nur 7 Takes gedauert.

 

Szene 5 Take 1

„Und Action!“

„Schatz, kann ich zu dir ins Bett, der Stuhl ist so unbequem“, sagte Dean und ich kicherte leise in die Bettdecke.

„Und Cut!“

 

Szene 5 Take 2

„Und Action!“

Was soll ich sagen, keiner war schuld … der Stuhl brach unter Dean zusammen.

„Du solltest vielleicht weniger Burger essen“, grinste ich.

„Und Cut!“

Er machte es mir echt nicht leicht, aber mittlerweile hatte ich alle Scheu verloren, und darum war ich ihm auf der anderen Seite auch dankbar dafür.

 

Szene 6 Take 1

„Und Action!“

„Ich gehe kurz Wasser holen“, sagte ich und wollte gerade die Türe aufmachen.

„Bring mir auch etwas mit“, rief mir Dean nach.

„Was denn? Einen Fisch?“, grinste ich.

„Und Cut!“

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, kicherte Chuck und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

 

Szene 7 Take 1

„Und Action!“, rief Gabriel

 _‚Hoffentlich wird er heute Abend nicht heiser sein_ ‘

Ich schaffte es vor die Türe und auch das mit dem Rauch war ok, das hieß, ich machte ja nur den Mund auf, das andere wurde per Computer eingefügt.

Auch der Augenaufschlag klappe perfekt, aber mein zweites Ich spielte nicht so wirklich mit, jedenfalls hatte ich wieder einmal vermasselt.

„Sorry“, grinste ich.

„Und Cut!“

 

Szene 7 Take 2

„Und Action!“

 _‚Ich bin ein Dämon, wieso soll ich die Türe aufmachen? Ich trete sie ein, hier muss mehr Aktion rein‘_ Genau das machte ich auch. Natürlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dean genau dahinter stand und sie traf ihn, Gott sei Dank nicht im Gesicht, aber sie knallte gegen seine Brust.

Gut, dass die Türe nicht massiv war, das hätte vielleicht wehgetan, aber er war ziemlich überrascht.

„Und Cut!“

Mittlerweile war das ganze Team schon am Lachen, was uns, oder besser gesagt, mir die Sache umso schwieriger machte. Aber auch Gabriel grinste in einer Tour und mir wurde wieder warm ums Herz.

 

Szene 7 Take 3

„Und Action!“

Nicht meine Schuld, auch nicht Deans, aber die Türe hatte etwas gegen uns.

Als ich diese ganz leicht aufstieß, hob sie sich aus den Angeln und fiel mir auf den Kopf.

„Und Cut!“

„Aua“, stöhnte ich und sofort waren alle meine Helfer bei mir.

 

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen und fangen dafür morgen eine Stunde früher an?“, fragte Gabe in die Runde.

Alle stimmten zu und ich musste sagen, dass ich mich darüber am meisten freute.

„Mit Abstand die beste Folge der ganzen Staffeln“, lachte Cas und umarmte mich.

„Schön, dass ich dazu beitragen darf“, grinste ich.

„Zur Feier des Tages trinken wir darauf.“

 

„Das war ein Spaß“, Gabe grinste, als wir im Bett lagen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so viel Mist gemacht habe“, seufzte ich und er kicherte.

„Spinnst du?“

„Hey, Frechdachs!“, sagte ich und gab ihm einen leichten Seitenhieb.

„Nein, Honey, versteh das nicht falsch, das war heute verdammt lustig, und oh Gott nein, ich bin alles andere, aber bestimmt nicht sauer“, schmunzelte er und drückte mich noch fester an sich, „du machst das echt klasse, ich bin stolz auf dich und wenn ich jede Szene zehn Mal drehen müsste, wäre ich niemals böse auf irgendjemanden. Wie langweilig wäre das bitte, wenn alles nach Plan laufen würde. Im Übrigen haben wir für diese Folge ohnehin drei Tage eingeplant, aber sag das nicht weiter.“

„Wie geht es dem Kopf?“, fragte er und küsste meine Stirn.

„Dem geht es gut, aber ich habe einen blauen Fleck am Hintern“, grinste ich.

„Echt? Lass mal sehen“, schmunzelte er.

„Ich hoffe nur, wenn mich Dean aus dem Bett schmeißt, ist der Boden gepolstert.“

„Klar, ist er, das schneiden wir wieder alles weg … ein Hoch auf den Computer.“


	5. Chapter 5

Drehtag 2

„Guten Morgen Leute.“

Ausgeruht und mit einem Lächeln setzten wir uns zu den anderen an den Frühstückstisch.

„Hey Meredith.“

„Alle auf ihre Positionen, weiter geht es!“, rief Gabe und klatschte in die Hände.

Noch kurz ein Kreuzzeichen und Konzentration.

 

Szene 7 Take 5

„Und Action!“

Ich ging wieder raus und wollte eigentlich Wasser holen, doch der Dämon war schneller.

Rauch ok, Augenaufschlag ok, innerer Dialog ok, Türe hielt meinem leichten Fußtritt stand

Ich ging auf Dean zu, der mich überrascht ansah.

„Was …?“, keuchte er, als er im nächsten Moment von mir an die Wand genagelt wurde.

Er hatte ein präpariertes Hemd an, dass leicht zum Aufreißen ging, sollte man meinen, also ich hatte damit so meine Schwierigkeiten …

„Cut!“

 

Szene 7 Take 6

„Und Action!“, rief Gabriel.

Ich schaffte es mit dem Hemd und riss es ihm ungeduldig vom Leib.

„Wolltest du nicht Wasser holen?“, stöhnte Dean und wir küssten uns, naja wir leckten uns schon fast das Gesicht ab und ich kämpfte mit mir um nicht zu grinsen.

„Oder hast du das schüchterne Mädchen von gestern Abend ersäuft?“

„Cut!“

„Dean, ich bringe dich um“, sagte ich gespielt entsetzt.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr weniger das Gesicht ablecken, du verschmierst das ganze Make up“, sagte Karin kopfschüttelnd zu Dean, bevor sie sich wieder meinem Gesicht widmete.

Ja richtig, ich trug Make up. Aber nur dezent.  
„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen“, sagte ich zu Cas und Chuck, denen schon wieder das Lachen im Gesicht stand.

Szene 7 Take 7

„Und Action!“

Alles lief perfekt. Dean hatte ich an die Wand gedrückt, wir küssten uns gierig. Ich kratzte dezent über seine Brust und er stöhnte laut. Das war vielleicht schon ein bißchen übertrieben, aber gut.

Ich riss ihm das Hemd auf und er zog es hastig aus und löste schnell meine Bluse von meinen Schultern.  
Unsere Lippen klebten wieder aneinander und er ging rückwärts mit mir zum Bett

_‚Scheiße wir stehen falsch‘_

Kurzerhand griff ich in seinen Hosenbund und drehte ihn um und wollte ihn gerade auf das Bett schmeißen, da rief mein Mann:

„Cut!“

Erstaunt sahen wir ihn beide an und er fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.

„Sorry, Honey, meine Schuld … ihr standet falsch und … ich hab es zu spät gesehen“, erklärte er schulterzuckend.

„Schon ok, ich mach es gerne noch einmal“, grinste Dean und Gabe streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Die Crew kicherte und ich ging kopfschüttelnd wieder aus der Tür.

Der nächste Durchlauf war im Kasten, wer hätte das gedacht.

 

Szene 8 Take 1

„Und Action!“

Es fing damit an dass ich mich wie ein wildes Tier auf Dean bewegte, so wie ich es bei der Convention gemacht hatte, saß auf seinen Oberschenkeln und wartete, dass er etwas sagen würde.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden … „Und was machst du später so?“, fragte er.

„Cut!“

 

Szene 8 Take 2

„Und Action!“

Ok, diesmal hab ich es vermasselt, schon wieder.

Wir hatten die wilde Knutscherei hinter uns, ich hatte ihm meine Markierungen auf den Oberkörper gezeichnet und öffnete ihm den Gürtel, aber brachte ihn nicht aus den Schlaufen.

„Verdammt“, stöhnte ich.

„Cut!“, rief Gabriel.

„Heb deinen Arsch ein wenig, das geht sonst nicht.“

„Aber …“, fing er an und grinste.

„Ich berühr dich nicht einmal“, lachte ich und boxte ihn leicht in die Schulter.

 

Szene 8 Take 3

„Und Action!“

Wir haben alles richtig gemacht.

Der Gürtel wurde in einem Rutsch von mir gelöst, ich sagte zu Dean, er solle nicht so viel reden, der Augenaufschlag war perfekt, der Gürtel lag um Deans Hals.

Ich hatte auch meinen Text nicht vergessen: „Die Kleine mag dich, und jetzt wird sie dabei zusehen, wie du stirbst.“ Eigentlich war das das Stichwort, aber von Gabe kam nichts.

Nach ein paar Sekunden schaute ich zu ihm und er sah mich an.

„Das ist ja schon fast ein halber Porno“, sagte er mit halboffenem Mund.

„Da musst du jetzt noch einmal durch“, grinste ich und die Crew schrie fast vor Lachen.

„Ach ja, sorry … Cut!“, schmunzelte er verlegen.

 

Szene 9 Take 1

„Und Action!“

Wir setzten dort an, wo ich Dean den Gürtel um den Hals legte, damit die beim Schneiden im Anschluss ein bißchen Spielraum hatten, wurde mir erklärt.  
Der Boden war tatsächlich ausgepolstert und so verzichtete ich auf einen Stuntman.

Gabe hatte mich zwar gefragt, aber ich antwortete ihm, dass ich die paar Schläge alleine auch hinbekomme.

Ich war also dabei, Dean zu würgen und röchelnd und stöhnend warf er mich schließlich aus dem Bett und eilte zu seiner Tasche.

Schnell wie der Blitz hatte ich ihm aber den Weg abgeschnitten und warf ihn gegen die Tür, also er stolperte rückwärts. Das wurde später wieder bearbeitet, damit es ein flüssiges Bild ergab.

Ich stürzte mich auf ihn schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht, also natürlich nicht, aber es sollte so aussehen und ich kam mir ziemlich doof dabei vor und betete, dass mir Dean jetzt keinen Strick drehen würde.

„Cut!“, rief Gabe, „ist im Kasten … Dean ab in die Maske, 20 Minuten Pause und du“, er deutete auf mich, „kommst zu mir.“

„Das hat mich vorhin ziemlich heiß gemacht, das wird heute Abend wiederholt, ohne Dean“, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

 

Und da er auch die ganze Zeit nichts zu bemängeln hatte, war ich mir mittlerweile wirklich sicher, dass ich gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Ich meine, ich wollte hier auch niemanden blamieren.

„Du bist nicht mal ein klitzekleines bißchen eifersüchtig?“, fragte ich ein bißchen enttäuscht.

„Um ehrlich zu sein … doch … nicht nur ein klitzekleines bisschen sondern ein kleines bisschen“, sagte er kleinlaut und liebevoll küsste ich ihn.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel.“

„Das war gerade sehr sexy“, sagte Cas bewundernd.

„Was? Wie ich Dean eine verpasst habe?“

„Das auch“, lachte John und Rowena nickte anerkennend.

„Dafür, dass du das noch nie gemacht hast, ich ziehe meinen nichtvorhandenen Hut.“

„Ich bin zwar erst zur Bettszene dazu gekommen, aber das war toll“, erwiderte Jody und umarmte mich.

„Naturtalent, macht es denn auch Spaß?“

„Es macht riesigen Spaß“, grinste ich und zwinkerte Chuck zu.

„Uns auch“, lachte Luzifer und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ihr seid es, die mir so viel Mut machen, ich danke euch“ sagte ich und nickte ihnen zu, bevor ich wieder zu meinem Mann ging.

In dem Moment kam auch Dean wieder.

„Hab ich dich so zugerichtet?“ Erschrocken zog ich scharf die Luft ein.

„Warte ab, was ich dann mit dir anstelle, ich hab die Fotos in der Maske gesehen.“

„Ok Leute, machen wir weiter“, rief Gabe und klatschte in die Hände.

 

„Bin ich blau oder rot?“, fragte ich Dean, denn ich war mir auf einmal nicht mehr sicher.

„Blau.“

_‚Ich denke ich bin rot‘_

 

Szene 10 Take 1

„Und Action!“, rief Gabriel.

Ich kniete also über Dean und gab ihm den Rest, der zu seinem geschundenen Körper passen sollte.

„Cut! Honey du bist rot!“, schrie Gabe.

„Du Mistkerl“, grinste ich und boxte ihm in die Schulter.

„Aua“, lachte er und ich stellte mich wieder auf Position.

 

Szene 10 Take 2

„Und Action!“

Ich vermöbelte also wieder Dean und gab ihm keine Chance für einen Gegenangriff, kein Wunder denn ich war ja auch ein Dämon. Schließlich gelang es ihm aber trotzdem mir ein paar zu verpassen und er schleuderte mich gegen die nächste Wand, also im Prinzip … ich hatte ein bisschen nachgeholfen.

„Cut! Ist im Kasten. Gut Leute, Mittagessen“ rief Gabe und nahm mich in den Arm.

 

„Wenn du dir nicht sofort etwas überziehst, kann ich für nichts garantieren.“

„Wir haben eine Deal“, grinste ich und er stöhnte frustriert.

„Du machst es mir nicht einfach.“

„Oh komm her, mein Teddybär“, schmunzelte ich und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

Dem Koch vom Catering wäre beinahe das Messer aus der Hand gefallen, als er Dean sah.

Also Karin und ihr Team leisteten echt großartige Arbeit, alles sah immer so echt aus.

„Auf unseren neuen Stern“, sagte Luzifer und wir alle stießen mit unseren Pappbechern an.

„Dann gehe ich gleich mit dir?“, fragte ich Karin, als wir aufgegessen hatten.

„Ja, du kommst zu mir und Dean, du bekommst auch noch eine Kleinigkeit.“

„Habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du so ein Schlägertyp bist“, grinste Chuck und ich lachte.

„Sieht schmerzhaft aus“, sagte ich, als ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete, „toll geworden, danke Karin.“

Wir gingen wieder zurück und ich bat John ein Foto von uns zu machen.

„Meiner Mama kann ich das nicht schicken, die bekommt einen Herzinfarkt.“

„Seid ihr fertig mit quatschen, wir haben zu drehen!“, rief Gabe und wir gingen wieder auf Position.

 

Szene 11 Take 1

„Und Action!“

Dean und ich waren schon beide blutüberströmt … und dann musste der Kameramann niesen.

„Cut!“

„Sorry“, sagte er kleinlaut.

Kann ja passieren, Schwamm drüber.

 

Szene 11 Take 2

„Und Action!“

Auch wenn wir immer Pausen machten, war ich froh, dass ich ab und zu im Fitnesstudio war, denn das, was ich hier machte war ganz schön anstrengend _._

„Du kämpfst wie ein Mädchen“, lachte ich gehässig.

Ok, das stand jetzt nicht im Skript, aber Gabe ließ auch weiterlaufen.

„Bitch!“, fauchte Dean.

_‚Jetzt wirst du aber persönlich, das steht auch nicht im Skript‘_

 Und nochmal … zack … bumm.

„Kämpfe Meredith, ich weiß dass du mich hören kannst, kämpfe gegen diesen Scheißkerl an“, schrie er mich an.

‚ _Persönlichkeitsspaltung an‘_

„Dean hilf mir … Dean, der Tisch“, flehte ich und Dean sah zur Decke, auf die Dämonenfalle

Er gab mir einen Schubs und ich fiel gegen den Tisch.

„Cut!“, rief Gabe.

„Huh?“, fragte ich, es war doch alles richtig.

Gabe deutete auf das Küchenmesser, das durch den Tischrutsch leider außerhalb der Dämonenfalle lag, tja, da konnte ich nicht hinausgreifen, also von vorne.

 

Szene 11 Take 3

Es wurde alles wieder aufgebaut und hergerichtet, diese Sachen nahmen immer einige Minuten in Anspruch.

Ich legte das Messer vorne an den Tisch, damit es ja im Kreis blieb, sollte es fallen.

Gabriel sah das und nickte mir lächelnd zu. _‚Gut mitgedacht, Mrs. Sherlock‘_

Das war eine anstrengende Szene und es lief alles glatt, bis ich gegen den Tisch flog und hart gegen die Kante prallte.

„Und Action!“

„Son of a Bitch“, schrie mir Dean noch entgegen und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel das

Blut von den Lippen.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und zählte die Sekunden.

_‚Komm schon Gabe, mach schon!‘_

Diesen Take wollte ich auf keinen Fall noch einmal wiederholen.

_‚Ach ja, da war noch etwas‘_

Ich legte mich auf den Boden und starrte an die Decke

„Verdammter Mist“, stöhnte ich, und das war nicht einmal gespielt.

Ich konnte aus Deans Augen lesen, dass er wusste, was los war, aber ich hoffte dass er auch in meinen lesen konnte, dass er nicht abbrechen sollte.

„Cut!“, rief er und ich atmete erleichtert durch.

 

„Alles ok?“, fragte Dean besorgt und half mir auf.

„Ach du Scheiße, das hat wehgetan.“

„Tut mir leid.“

„War doch nicht deine Schuld, ich bin falsch aufgekommen“, grinste ich gequält.

„Honey, hast du dir wehgetan?“, fragte Gabe erschrocken und stützte mich.

„Halb so wild, aber das gibt einen riesigen blauen Fleck“, murmelte ich.

Chuck kam mit einem Eisbeutel, schob mir mein Top ein wenig hoch und drückte ihn drauf.

„Um Gottes Willen“, keuchte ich und er grinste.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin hier.“

„15 Minuten Pause Leute!“, rief Gabe und einige von der Crew gingen raus und er drehte sich zu mir, „warum hast du nicht abgebrochen?“

„Weil ich die Szene nicht noch einmal machen wollte“, grinste ich ihn an.

Gabe schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sollen wir für heute Schluss machen?“

„Wegen einem blauen Fleck? Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, wir machen das fertig, und morgen kannst du den Leuten frei geben, außerdem bin ich ohnehin schwer verletzt, da fällt ein kleines Stöhnen nicht auf“, lachte ich.

Mittlerweile waren auch alle anderen wieder da. The Show must go on.

 

Szene 12 Take 1

„Und Action!“

Mühevoll quälte ich mich also wieder vom Boden auf und blickte Dean hasserfüllt an, der vor mir stand.  

„Ich habe dir ein Rückflugticket in die Hölle besorgt“, sagte er abfällig und begann mit der Austreibung, „Exorziamus te, omnis im …“

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun“, lachte ich und bückte mich.

„Ahh … scheiße“, stöhnte ich, da ein Schmerz durch meinen Körper zuckte.

„Cut!“

„Alles in Ordnung“, sagte ich und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben.

Ich sah es Gabe an, aber ich wollte das hier fertig machen.

„Schau mich nicht so an Dean, mir geht es gut“, grinste ich.

 

Szene 12 Take 2

„Und Action!“

Es lief alles glatt und ich stieß mir das Messer, das ich vorher nochmal ausprobiert hatte, ob es eh nicht doch echt war, ins Herz und lachte.

„Cut! Ist im Kasten … Karin!“ rief Gabe.

Mein Top war grün mit schwarzen Verzierungen und bekam jetzt etwas Filmblut rund um meine Wunde.

 

Szene 13 Take 1

„Und Action!“

„Ohne mich, ist sie nur noch eine tote Hülle“, lachte ich herablassend.

„Du Ausgeburt der Hölle“, fauchte Dean.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment“, grinste ich.

Zwiegespräch zwischen dem Dämon und Meredith.

„Wehr dich nicht, du Miststück … lass … ahh“, keuchte ich und flehte Dean alias Meredith an.

„Töte den Dämon!“

„Ich liebe dich, ich will mit dir ins Kino gehen“, sagte Dean ernst und ich bekam einen Lachkrampf.

„Cut!“ rief Gabe und bewarf Dean mit einem Pullover.

 

Szene 13 Take 2

Nach ein paar Minuten Gelächter bekamen wir uns alle wieder in den Griff.

„Und Action!“

„Töte den Dämon“, flehte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf, „töte ihn Dean, bitte!“

„Das kann ich nicht, ich töte auch dich“, sagte er den Tränen nahe.

„Cut! Gut, ist im Kasten“, rief Gabriel.

 

Nun bekam ich das Wundermittel Tränenflüssigkeit in die Augen, weil ich mich absolut nicht auf irgendetwas Trauriges konzentrieren konnte.

„Verdammt, das brennt.“

 

Szene 14 Take 1

„Und Action!“

„Ich bin doch schon tot“, flüsterte ich und reichte ihm meine Hand und er legte sie an seine Wange.

Ok, das stand auch nicht im Skript, aber ich fand es passend.

„Der Dämon ist alles, was mich noch zusammenhält, töte … mach schon Dean … ich kann … ich kann ihn nicht länger aufhalten“, stöhnte ich und mir liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Er nickte schwermütig und holte das Dämonenmesser, von dem ich mich vorher auch überzeugt hatte, dass es nicht echt war, und stach es mir in den Bauch und das mit den Blitzen folgt wieder über den Computer, aber ich riss erschrocken Mund und Augen auf.

„Vergib mir“, flüsterte Dean.

„Cut! Ist im Kasten“, rief Gabriel und klatschte.

 

Szene 15 Take 1

Nun bekam auch Dean etwas von der Flüssigkeit in die Augen und ich bekam noch mehr Blut.

„Und Action!“

Ich sank in seine Arme und er drückte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und streichelte mir über meine Haare.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er.

„Ich bin noch nicht tot, wir können ins Kino gehen“, schmunzelte ich.

Er nahm meinen Kopf in seine Hände und sah mich freudestrahlend an.

„Du lebst, ein Wunder ist geschehen.“

„Cut!“ rief Gabriel.

 

Szene 15 Take 2

„Und Action!“

„Sag mal, grinst du? Ich weine hier um dich und du grinst? Du bist tot!“, lachte Dean.

„Cut!“

 

Szene 15 Take 3

„Und Action!“

Er streichelte zärtlich meinen Kopf und wir sanken zusammen auf die Knie, das hieß, ich durfte mich ja nicht bewegen und musste mich ihm vollkommen hingeben.

Mit tropfte eine Träne von Dean auf die Nasenspitze und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu zucken.

Behutsam legte er mich auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er noch einmal, und streichelte über meine Wange.

_‚Jetzt mach schon Gabriel, lange kann ich die Luft nicht mehr anhalten‘_

„Cut! Ist im Kasten.“

 

Szene 16 Take 1

„Ok Honey, gib ein Zeichen mit dem Daumen, wenn du soweit bist“, rief Gabe und ich nickte.

Tot stellen, Luft anhalten. Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, wie das ging, dass man bei Schauspielern, die eine Leiche spielten, weder Atmung, Herzschlag noch die Halsschlagaderbewegung sah.

Gabe meinte, das könne man ebenfalls alles am Computer bearbeiten.

Aber ein Standbild bräuchte man, ach was weiß ich wie das genau funktionierte, war mir auch egal, Hauptsache das Ergebnis würde stimmen.

„Karin wir brauchen hier noch Blut.“

Tief Luft holen … Daumen nach oben.

„Und Action!“

Gabriel quälte mich 10 Sekunden.

„Und Cut!“

 

„Alles klar Honey, das war es für dich“, grinsten er und alle applaudierten, „jetzt wirst du noch verbrannt.“

„Sehr nett“, lachte ich.

Cas hatte sich zwischendurch umgezogen. Dean ging sich kurz abschminken und mein Mann kam zu mir.

„Ich denke ich muss dir jetzt auch einen Oskar besorgen“, grinste er, „du warst großartig, ganz ehrlich.“

Er küsste mich zärtlich und dann wurde ich auch schon von den anderen in Beschlag genommen.

„Ohh … das war so toll“, kreischte Rowena begeistert und umarmte mich und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

„Passt auf, ich hab hier noch überall Schminke!“

Danach gingen wir nach draußen, wo alles bereits aufgebaut war.

„Ihr dürft es einmal versauen“, grinste Gabriel, „wir haben heute nur zwei Holzaltare.“

Das musste er natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.

 

Szene 17 Take 1

„Und Action!“

„Wer war sie?“, fragte Cas neugierig.

„Die Liebe meines Lebens“, antwortete Dean seufzend.

„Cut!“

 

„Das war spitze Leute, wir sind fertig, ich danke euch allen, besonders meinen beiden Darstellern“, grinste Gabriel.

Alle applaudierten und freuten sich auf den Feierabend und einen freien Tag.

Dean nahm mich in eine feste Umarmung und sagte mir, wie stolz er auf mich war.

„Du warst auch nicht übel“, lachte ich und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Komm, ich schminke dich kurz ab“, sagte Karin und nahm mich an der Hand.

„Darauf müssen wir anstoßen.“

„Auf unseren kleinen Engel“, sagte Chuck und erhob das Glas.

„Auf uns“, lächelte ich und stieß mit allen an.

„Na?“, fragte Gabe und legte seine Hände an meine Taille.

„Na?“, erwiderte ich und legte meine Hände in seinen Nacken.

„Das war echt eine tolle Leistung von dir, ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf dich.“

„Das hat unendlich großen Spaß gemacht“, grinste ich und umarmte ihn, „und auch wenn ich das manchmal zu wenig mache, bin ich so froh dass ich euch habe, die an mich glauben.“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Sein Gedächtnis zu verlieren ist schwer, nicht nur für eine Person


End file.
